Rattata's So Strong
by PokemonFan4Ever
Summary: rattata is so strong he will k.o you with one attack hahahaha


A boy and a girl were resting under one of the trees in the plains. It was a hot day out, and they wanted to get away from the sweltering heat. The boy was staring up into the sky, while the girl was playing with her Rattata. She had a piece of bread on her hand, and she was trying to make the Rattata grab the food. As she waved the food, the Rattata dived at it. It grabbed the food out of her hands, and nibbled it up. The girl laughed at the sight of it.

"Lily, look at this cloud." The boy said. Lily drew her attention to him, and saw him pointing up to the sky. His short brown hair stuck up on his head, and he was smiling. Lily looked up at where the boy was pointing, and she saw an irregular- shaped cloud.

"Doesn't that look like a Pikachu?" The boy asked. She squinted at the cloud, and tried to make out the shape. After a few moments of observing, she turned to the boy and nodded.

"Yeah Aaron, it does look like one." Lily responded.

"I wish I could have one." Aaron said, looking at Lily.

"One day, you will." She said. Aaron smiled again, and then turned back to the clouds. Lily went back to the Rattata again, who was now digging in Lily's purple backpack. Lily grabbed the backpack and pulled him out of it. Lily noticed that it had his mouth stuffed with bread. She looked at it disapprovingly, and then set it back down on the ground.

"Looks like Rattata got your bag again." Aaron said, laughing.

"I should just spray Pokémon repellent on my bag from now on." Lily said. As they talked, they didn't notice a boy come up to them. The boy had a confident smirk on his face. As he stopped in front of them, Aaron had noticed his presence.

"What are you doing here, Kevin?" Aaron complained.

"I'm here to beat you once more with my amazing Pokémon." Kevin said.

"Please, not this again." Aaron pleaded.

"Don't whine you wimp. I challenge you to a battle, and I'm going to kick your ass." Kevin said.

"Leave him alone, I'll battle you." Lily said. She scooped up her Rattata and stood up. Looking concerned, Aaron got up and opened his mouth to speak, but Lily cut him off.

"You know I can do it." Lily said. Aaron nodded, and then sat back down on the ground. Kevin was laughing, and pointed at the Rattata that Lily was holding.

"I'm going to smash this stupid Pokémon to the ground. It's going to be so easy." Kevin boasted. Lily narrowed her eyes, and held on tighter to the Rattata. The Rattata hissed at Kevin, and squirmed around in Lily's hands.

"You'll be surprised." Lily warned.

"Bring it on." Kevin said. Kevin reached in his pants pocket, and pulled out a miniature Poke ball. He took a few steps back, and then held out the Poke ball.

"Go, Blaziken!" Kevin shouted. The Poke ball grew larger, and then opened up with a stream of light. A Blaziken showed up in front of him. Lily let go of her Rattata, and it scurried near his Blaziken. Rattata bared his fangs, and he let out a shrill cry.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Kevin commanded. The Blaziken raised one of his legs, and went straight for the Rattata. As he went, his leg turned to fire.

"Rattata, dodge!" Lily shouted. Rattata scurried quickly to the right, as Blaziken's attack was a few millimeters from Rattata. He managed to avoid the attack. Kevin turned surprised as he saw that happen. He couldn't believe that Pokémon dodged such a strong attack.

"Rattata, use Tackle!" Lily said. Rattata went straight for Blaziken, and as it tried to dodge, Rattata tackled him. The Blaziken was sent flying, and he hit the ground. Kevin gasped and ran up to him, and checked to see if he was okay. After nudging Blaziken a few times, he didn't get up.

"That can't happen! There's no way your Rattata just defeated my Blaziken!" Kevin cried.

"Well, you did underestimate how strong my Pokémon was." Lily said.

"We're not finished. I will finish you." Kevin said. He returned Blaziken, and sent out his next Pokémon, a Garchomp. As they battled, Kevin found that his second Pokémon had been knocked out by the same move again. He desperately returned his other Pokémon, and sent out his third one.

It was the same result for the next three Pokémon. Kevin was aghast at the fact that he only had one Pokémon, and that his Pokemon's attacks never brushed the Rattata once.

"This Rattata must be an alien! How would he even do those things?" Kevin complained.

"He's not an ordinary Rattata. He's a strong one." Lily said.

"Well, I still have one last Pokémon, and he's going to hammer that damn Rattata." Kevin said. Kevin took out one last Poke ball from his pocket, and then sent the Pokémon out. A huge whale like Pokémon appeared, and it took up a lot of space. Lily stared at the giant, surprised at how ginormous it is.

"Get ready to be washed away and defeated with my super big and fabulous Wailord." Kevin bragged. Lily commanded the Rattata to use Cut, before Kevin had time to say his orders. The Rattata went towards the giant Wailord, and tackled his body. The attack made the Wailord cry in pain, and then the Waliord began falling onto his side. Kevin screamed and dove out of the way, hitting the ground. The Wailord fell to the ground, and as it landed, it made a loud thump.

Kevin got up, and stared at Lily. Lily smirked at him, and Kevin's face turned red in embarrassment. Kevin quickly returned the Wailord, and dug his pockets for cash.

"Here you go, you win. I hope to never see that goddamn Rattata again." Kevin said hastily, as he handed his money to Lily. Lily took it, and Kevin ran from Lily without looking back. Lily watched him run through the grass in amusement.

"That was wicked! Great job, Lily." Aaron congratulated.

"Thanks. I seriously never expected to beat him." Lily said.

"At least I won't have to see him much again, not with you around." Aaron said.

"I bet he's going to have nightmares about my Rattata." Lily said. Aaron chuckled, and nodded in agreement. Then, they both sat back down under the tree, and went back to doing the usual things they were doing before. Aaron scanned the skies for another Pokémon cloud. Lily motioned for Rattata to come and sit on his lap. As Rattata came onto Lily's lap, she reached into her bag for a piece of bread, and fed it to him. Rattata munched happily on the bread. It was his prize for doing a fantastic job at the battle.


End file.
